


[podfic] words that became hard to say

by wolveheart



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Spoilers, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2349842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolveheart/pseuds/wolveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's the thing about growing up like they have, though.</p>
<p>    You get pretty used to the line between wanting and having; you get pretty used to how wide and vast and unsurmountable it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] words that became hard to say

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [words that became hard to say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476556) by [defcontwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defcontwo/pseuds/defcontwo). 



> This fic was one of the first fics I've read in this fandom and I loved it so much (and still do) that I thought "yes, I want to podfic this, I NEED to podfic this" and so I did.
> 
> HUGE THANKS to defcontwo for letting me do this, I enjoyed it a lot and I am actually rather proud of how it turned out uwu
> 
> Apologies for any mispronunciations, be aware of non-native-speaker-ness (what), and I hope you enjoy listening to it as much as I did recording ^.^

 

Length: 20:48 min

Song: Bloom - The Paper Kites

[mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hzdensaz2nw3utr/words%20that%20became%20hard%20to%20say%20final%20version%20with%20music.mp3?dl=0)

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i blame dafna because she dragged me into this fandom (let's ignore that i more or less went willingly, shh), i felt like this should be mentioned here
> 
> cover art by me, bless my non-existent photoshop skills


End file.
